


is this the right place for me? (will i be accepted?)

by WhimsicalSparky



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble Collection, Gen, amostia reincarnates every sin arc and screws up somehow every time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalSparky/pseuds/WhimsicalSparky
Summary: unlike the others, his soul has no patience. he comes back again and again and again and againwill he find happiness in this life? in the next?he is not satisfied.he is never satisfiedso he reincarnates again— amostia. / au.
Kudos: 5





	is this the right place for me? (will i be accepted?)

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> au time :)

Amostia figures that the anxiety is natural when faced with the wide world and a sea of possibilities. It's bright, brighter than the LED lights in the laboratory forming that fake starry sky, and it hurts his eyes even with the help of the hood.

A rumble in his stomach warns him that it's lunchtime. His rations are running low; he should be gathering food soon, but feels unwilling to. Finding edible food on his own is tiring and stealing is troublesome. He isn't above killing for food, though he doesn't want to go through _that_.

The bread is stale and the sky announces an incoming rain.

Logic hisses in his ears as a happy couple passes by, malicious as to contrast their joyous conversation. He's going to die sooner or later. This kind of runaway, street kid life isn't for him. He was created and raised in a laboratory, with sterilized rooms and plastic gloves and syringes ready to inject him.

The world outside is dirty, lonely and chaotic. So very cold, yet so very hot. His lips dry up while his hands and feet sweat. He's always hungry and always scared. Alleys smell of feces and vomit and despair, and he can't bear being around those vile spaces and its opportunistic inhabitants for too long.

So Amostia travels. He clings to his naive wish to see the outside world as both a motivation to stay away from those places and a source of satisfaction. If he sees enough, maybe his soul will feel at ease once death comes to him.

He doesn't know how much there is for him to see and he honestly prefers not to know. If he stays ignorant, he won't have regrets. (But if he doesn't know if he's seen everything, won't he question if he saw it all? This often torments him.)

He finishes the bread, wondering if he should wander south.


End file.
